This invention relates to fastener clips for product packaging. In particular, this invention is an improvement over the clip shown and described in Liverman et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,406, owned in common with the invention described here and hereby incorporated by reference into this disclosure.
As the prior art clip has been widely and successfully used, efforts have been made to assure that product packages secured together by the clip will show evidence of tampering. That has been done heretofore by applying a quality or security seal, label or tape over a clip inserted into cardboard panels of a product package, to show by removal or breaking of the seal, label or tape that an attempt has been made to access the package. If such a package is transported and arrives at a destination with the tape broken or removed, then it is evident that the package has been tampered with en route and appropriate steps can be taken.
Heretofore, such tamper evident precautions have been taken with a single clip in a product package. This choice has been made due to the time and material costs of applying the indicative tape and a belief that a single instance would be a sufficient indicator. Those assumptions have now come into question and a beneficial solution found.